iThink Three's A Crowd
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: What happens when Carly has to live with her married and famous friends Sam and Freddie Benson with their kids.How did this all get started and what will happen next? Three shot R
1. iPreface

**iThink Three's A Crowd**

It's July 1st, 2021 and after years of working as a fairly successful off Broadway actress. Carly gets fed up with the lonely lifestyle She wants to make something more of her life. Currently she's a single, twenty-seven year old, who lives with a goldfish named Brock. Spencer got it for her at the local pet store. Carly craves to have the same comfotable, happy, and extremely sucessful lifestyle her friends and family have. And just what exactly _have _her friends and family been up to?

Her brother Spencer, now in his forties has a wife Sasha Shay and two kids. Formerly Sasha "Striker" Rodrizer Pak Rat Video Game Champion until she was dethroned of that title by her husband. Sasha now works as a freelance host for the Video Game Network. Spencer is very well-renowned artist having gallery showcases in places like Italy, Paris, Spain, Canada, New York, Los Angeles, Hollywood, Chicago and last but not least Seattle, of course. Spencer and Sasha also have twins Stephen and Skylar, both just turned eleven years old, although Stevie is two minutes older than Skylar. They live mostly in Seattle, but often vist Sam and Freddie in Chicago

But before we get to Sam and Freddie let's check on the iCarly's trio weird, but adorable friend Cornealius "Gibby" Gibson. Gibby is a highly esteemed talent manager along with his team G Agency. His clientele include his supermodel wife Tasha Gibson, and actors Tori and Beck Oliver More clients are Nathan and Jennette Kress, Cat and Robbie Shapiro plus musician Andre Hariris. Of course Sam, Freddie, and his little brother teen actor hearthob Guppy are all a part of that as well.

Gibby breaks narration, "Gibby"

Tasha sighs and says, "Gibby you're so cute"

"Quiet Gibson the narrator's just getting to Mama and you too Fredward," Sam commands

"Now Sammy Baby we talked about what did we say," Freddie inquires

Sam replies, "To not interrupt because interrupting is wrong."

"And?" he questions

She continues, "And to set a good example a mother, wife, and someone in the public eye. Oh and coninue on with the story Narrator."

The narrator clears her thoat and says, "Thank Sam. Now where was was I..Oh there we go"

Now onto our favorite bickering duo Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson

Freddie went to Seattle University, where he studied film making and computer science. He got in wth some impressive scholarships for his academics The sports he did like Fencing and Bow and 's involvement in AV, Matheletes, and Bow and Arrow club helped too.

Sam went to Le Cordon Bleu College in Searrle with the help of her loving boyfriend Freddie earned better grades She also did more extra-curriculars like sports. Plus with fabulous letter of recommendation from the one of the only teachers she liked, her Home economics teacher, Mrs. Turner

Currently Sam is a celebrity chef and TV personality hosting various gigs on the Food Channel. She's worked with Food channel celebs like Ricky Flame, Robin Rollins, and Sam even has her very own TV Show

Now Freddie is a director and technical producer for some hit TV Shows and movies. Some projects are Galaxy Wars Android Wars, Rise, Social Connection, and the Samantha Benson show

That's right Carly's best friends married each other (Gasp)

See it all began their Senior year of high school, where Sam and Freddie started dating. It all took off from there because then in their Freshmen year of college they began living together in a one-bedroom studio apartment. Let's just say that one bedroom wasn't just to cut costs. It definitely helped them out because of that and the fact they didn't want to spend too much time apart. They also shared another first in that apartment bedroom overlooking the fire escape. It was more than a first kiss, but that's a different story. The duo got engaged their Junior year of college and married the following year, their Senior Year of college.

Specifically they got hitched on May 7, 2016. Their son Kyle Fredward Benson, now four years old was born April 24, 2017. Their daughter Alison Gwedalyn "Aly" Benson was February 11, 2019, so she's two years old.

"Yep that's us," Kyle greets

Aly coos, "Hi"

"You two that's enough," Freddie states

Sam adds, "Yep time for bed kiddos more storytime tomorrow. Let's go check on how Aunt Carly's doing staying with us."


	2. iLet Carly Stay

**iLet Carly Stay**

It's eight in the morning on July 3rd 2021. Carly calls from a payphone arriving to Chicago with some financial help from Spencer. She dials the number for Sam and Freddie's house. 555-1240. Freddie and Sam are just about to about ready to go work, when the phone says Incoming Phone from unknown number.

Kyle yells, "Momma someone's calling!"

"Hang on a sec Kiddo. I'm getting your sister ready," Sam responds

Freddie lectures, "I don't want you answering the phone to someone we don't know. That can be dangerous son. Just let the answering machine pick it up. Let's go grab you guys some breakfast before we go. OK?"

_On the answering machine_

_Sam starts,"Hey What's up I'm Samantha"_

_Freddie continues: "I'm Freddie. This is the Benson residence. We're not here right now so..._

_Sam interjects: "Boring. Don't make us sound like nubs Look we're not in. You know what to do Later."_

_BEEP_

"Hey Sam, Freddie It's me. I know you guys are probably busy with work or the kids or something, but uh..can I stay over at your house. I'll explain later. Kay Bye" Carly says after the tone.

Kyle mentions, "Dad How 'bout these GrapeNuts and that sounded like Aunt Carly on the phone."

"Hmm We'll check it Freddicini," Sam orders.

Aly agrees, "Ya Dad-dee!"

"Sammy see look at what you've taught our sweet little Alison. No being rude like Mommy. Say it Baby." Freddie says

Sam relents, "Aly that's not nice Mommt was..ugh..[Freddie's pats his wife on the back] Mommy was wrong. Say Sorry Daddy"

"Sorwee Dad-dee,*Mwah* [as she blows him a kiss,]" Aly apologizes.

Freddie asks, "Sammy.. What about..?"

She wraps her arms around her husband's shoulders, as he wraps his arms around her waist and she gives him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Was that enough of an 'I'm Sorry' for you Freddie," Sam questions after taking a deep breath.

Freddie smiles and says, "Yep" Then he sneakily grabs her butt.

"Eww kids in the room. I saw hat Dad. Just check the message please for the love of.." he says grossed out

Aly says, "Ya!"

Sam mentions, "Aly, Kyle enough there's nothing wrong when a Mommy and a Daddy kiss. Go ahead Honey"

"Ok then," He plays back the message.

"Hey Sam, Freddie It's me. I know you guys are probably busy with work or the kids or something, but uh..can I stay over at your house? I'll explain later. 'Kay Bye" Carly says after the tone

They quickly get everything loaded in their Flanken Range Rover and head to pick up Carly at the airport. The Bensons all see her at the gate. Aly's never met her Aunt Carly before, only her Auntie Melanie.

Kyle greets, "Hey Aunt Carly,"

"Hey Buddy, you were so much smaller when I last saw you," She responds

She messes up his straight blonde hair and as he looks at with those big brown eyes and backs away.

"Hey Carls," Sam adds

Carly replies, "Hey Sam and Puckett why don't you introduce me to my cute little niece"

"Huh who's Sam Puckett?" Kyle wonders

"Hey Carly. Sam is what Mommy used to by, but you just stick to calling her Mommy. Ok Kyle?" Freddie

Sam coos, "Aly, sweetie this your Aunt Carly Say hello."

"Hi Ma'am," Aly mumbles

Sam gently sweeps Aly's wavy brown locks out of her bright blue eyes.

"Ma'am huh I see where she gets her politeness from What does Sam go by now?," Carly wonders

Kyle points out "Well, now Mommy goes by Samantha Benson or Dad calls her Sammy."

Freddie snickers, "My mom calls you Samantha Eden Joy Benson 'cause she's always mad at you Baby. Can you at least try to be a little nicer. I mean she's your mother-in-law"

"Oh I can say the same to you about my mom Fredward Matthew Benson." Sam says annoyed with her hand on her hip

He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek to apologize. She sighs. Sam looks at him, then her wedding ring and smiles. Freddie smiles back at her and puts his hand on her shoulder. She snuggles close to his chest. Kyle takes his Dad's other hand and walks close by Freddie. Aly's holding her Mommy's waist with her legs and has her an around Sam's back

Carly sighs looking at her two best friends. They have everything she wants love, a significant other, and a family. The trio plus the two little ones help pack Carly's stuff in the truck. They head off to work.

Freddie checks his watch, "We've got an hour 'til filming It's 9:00 now Babe."

"You've got it Hon Can we get my stylists and Molly and Kevin in here," Sam calls

Her stylist Jen Sampson dresses Samantha in a red blouse with a black bow, a white camisol, and dark blue jeans. It's accessorized with her wedding ring of couse, a gray cropped blazer, a brown leather studded bracelet and brown ballet flats.

Sam also gets into hair and makeup. Her other stylist Elisa Tallerico straightens Samantha's usually blonde wavy locks. She puts some foundation, a light coat of purple plum eye shadow and dark chocolate brown mascara. Elisa finishes Sam's look some apricot blush and some peachy pink lip gloss.

That may sound like a lot of accesories and makeup, but Samantha looks really natural. Elisa and Jen always make her look really natural and still Samantha, but more ladylike and professional.

Freddie even changes since this is the episode he will be on with his wife. He puts a white button shirt and shows his red t-shirt underneath that. He also has blue jeans, his wedding ring, his watch with a blue face and brown tenis shoes.

Carly compliments,"You guys look great, Who's Molly and Kevin"

"Thanks Carls, Moll and Kev are our _best friends _in Chicago." they say together

Aly plays with her toys and in walks in Sam and Freddie's friends Molly and Kevin with their two year old son Brandon.

Brandon says, "Hi Aly"

Brandon runs over to Aly and her toys. They play together and Brandon scoots over a block for Aly to play with. Their eyes meet and they glance at each other. The director walks in and notifies them that they have five minutes 'til showtime. Molly and Kevin hold Brandon's hand and they walk to their seats in the audience.

Aly coos with a sort of sigh in her voice "Bye" She then waves at Brandon and blows him a kiss.

"Uh-oh Daddy looks look Aly over here has her very _first _crush Aww," Sam says over to Freddie

Freddie in denial responds, "No she doesn't Baby 'cause she knows Daddy won't let her date 'til she's our age."

"Oh _sure_ Honey Hey little ladybug do you like Brandon," Sam kneels down and asks her daughter

Aly replies with a smile: "Mm Hmm Brandon Nice boy Mama"

They go situate Aly and Kyle with Molly and Kevin and do the Samantha Benson show together

Kyle whispers as Freddie counts down with his fingers "In 5, 4, 3, 2.."

"Hey what's up guys I'm Samantha Benson and since Fourh of July is coming up tomorrow. We thought we'd do an episode entire about grilling. And on the show today we've got a a very special guest, who loves to grill." Sam introduces

Freddie continues, "That's right I'm Freddie Benson. Today I'm not only the technical producer, but a guest too. We're not just talkin' regular grill 'cause who can grill outdoors in the windy city of Chicago. We're talking _indoor grilling_."

They grill up some chicken, pork ribs and even fruits and vegetables also a grilled pear and with vanilla ice cream for dessert.

Sam announces, "Ok, now we're done making this delcious food. We're gonna take questions from our audience. [She looks around]. Yeah you in the green sweater."

"Hi My name's Nora Collins. Huge fan of you both by the way. Is it true pear is an aphrodisiac," Nora asks

Freddie answers, "You do know this is a family show right? But yes pear is aphrodisiac."

"Ok..next question. How about you in the pink miniskirt?" Sam moves on and asks.

Melina inquires, "Um.. I'm Melina. My question's really not about food. It's for Freddie. First off, Freddie I think you're really hot. You have amazing brown eyes. [Sam glares at Melina and puts her hand on her hip. Freddie just grins.] Freddie are you single?"

Freddie responds shocked, "Um.. No I'm not. Samantha's my wife. I thought that was obvious"

"What Why?" Melina questions

"Hey that's our thing. A) Freddie and I don't look alike, so we're not brother and sister. B) Because this is the Samantha _Benson_ show. Why do you think Freddie and I have the same last name? C) Did you not notice the wedding rings [She holds up her and Freddie's left hands]. You have nice black eyes or at least that's what you're gonna have if you keep flirting with _my husband _You little..." Sam threatens

Freddie puts his hand over his wife's mouth and says, "Alright Honey that's all for our show today.

The producers edit that last part out and fill it with a second performace from the show's live band and used her pre-taped goodbye to viewers message. They clear Sam and Freddie.

At the end of the show they clear Sam and Freddie and move Carly in their guest room

"Thanks for letting me stay here guys," Carly expresses.

Sam adds, "Don't mention it Carls. We'll let you stay as long as you need to."

"Carly, I need to have a word with my wife Do you mind?" Freddie mentions

Carly answers, "Sure No prob."

"Hey whatever you can say in front of me you can say in front of Carls. What's the matter Fredward?" Sam retorts

Carly leaves the room.

Freddie says, "Sometime three's a crowd. Look I'm just mad at how you acted in front of the kids."

"Ok as much as I hate to admit you're right I really do, but she was hitting on you Honey." she explains.

He sighs and says "So what you know I love you Baby I would never do anything to hurt you."

She continues, "I know you do I guess I just got... jealous. I love you too Freddie and you're mine don't you forget that."

"I won't How 'bout since we've have the rest of the day off we take the kids to the petting zoo and see those cute little bunnies. Then maybe grab some candied bacon flavored ice cream like you like." Freddie says with a laugh

Sam says with a loving sigh, "Hmm I like the way you think Benson."

"I knew you would Benson," Freddie adds.

They take the kids to the petting zoo for a couple hours sans Carly 'cause like Freddie said three's a crowd. After they have some ice cream. Then they wash up and put Aly and Kyle down for their naps.

Carly notices, "Hey you're back,"

Sam says, "Yep we just Kyle and Aly down for their naps. They're both out like a light."

Freddie whispers in Sam's ear, "Baby I need you. You wanna head upstairs now?" She whispers back a yes

Sam nods and has this big bright smile "Carls we'll be upstairs if you need us."

Freddie carries Sam up to their bedroom and they have some pre-Fourth of July _fireworks _of their own

About an hour

Carly mentions, "Hey guys can you two hear me when I'm in my room."

"No why?" Sam replies

"Well I could hear the two of you _together _I could especially hear you Samantha now right?" She adds

"Like what?" Freddie asks with a smirk

"Mostly giggling, moaning Oh Freddie..Freddie...Freddie Sh- don't stop Oh Fu- I_ love _you." Carly answers

"Oh geez." Freddie laughs

Sam blushes bright "You can like..hear me.. Oh man sorry Carls."

Carly shrugs her shoulder. Sam mortified at what Carly said, after just one day of being there wants to find her somewhere else to stay. The kids unaware of what happened wake up and the family goes on about their day.


	3. iLet It Rain

**iLet It Rain**

It's been two weeks since Carly started living with Sam and Freddie. Unfortunately she's been butting in quite a long. Now it's late at night, Sam and Freddie are just about to tuck the kids in bed. Carly is staying at a nice fancy Chicago hotel because as much as Sam and Freddie love her as a friend, they just couldn't stand her for another second.

Freddie read the kids a bedtime stoy as Sam tucks them all nice and cozy in their beds. However they have something to say.

Kyle sighs, "Hey Mom Dad"

"Yeah Buddy What's the matter," Sam replies.

Freddie adds, "What's going on kiddo?"

"Would you ever want me to go away?" He wonders

Sam responds, "No of course not son."

"What gave that idea Kyle?" asks Freddie

"Well you and Mom said you couldn't stand to see Aunt Carly anymore." He answers

Sam and Freddie look at each other and pause for a second.

Sam begins again, "We shouldn't have said that son."

"Yeah it's just Aunt Carly was doing some..not so nice things around you guys. And sometimes people just need their space." continues Freddie

Sam finishes, "Right like when Mommy goes ice skating with Aunt Melanie without Daddy. I'm not with him at the moment. I still love him."

"Ooh Mommy must be tired she gave me an actual compliment," Freddie interjects

She says, "Hey watch it Benson" Then playfully punches him in the arm.

"Ow! I was just joking Samantha." He mentions as he rubs his arm

Sam smirks and says, "I know Freddie. You're just to easy to-"

"Hey Mom Dad this sounds like an after the kids go to bed conversation. What were you gonna say earlier." interrupts Kyle

Freddie begins "We were gonna say just because we wanted Aunt Carly to leave We just need space from her. We did what we thought was best for Aunt Carly-"

"Doesn't mean we'd want you to leave. We love you Buddy, but our lives are different from Aunt Carly's. We have something very special" Sam continues.

"What's that?" Kyle asks

Freddie ends, "One thing Mommy and I have each other and we love each other. More importantly we have a family that loves like you and your sister."

"You forgot Cupcake and Aruthor" **(A/N Their pet bunny Cupcake and their pet non-rabid cat Aruthor)**

Sam says with a laugh, "Oh How could we forget Cupcake and Aruthor."

"And Mamaw Pammy," Kyle lists

Freddie mutters under his breath, "What a scummy mother-in-law."

"What was that Honey?" Sam inquires slightly hearing what Freddie said.

Freddie denies, "Oh nothing Sammy."

"And Grandma Marissa You forgot her too." He adds

Sam mumbles under her breath, " My crazy dragon-like mother-in-law."

"What'd you say Sweetie?" Freddie questions slightly hearing what Sam said

Sam denies, "Hmm nothing Freddie."

The sound of summer rain coming down is heard on the rooftop. The kids both let out huge yawns. Kyle whispers something in his little sister's ear.

"Looks like someone's getting sleepy. Get some rest guys." Freddie mentions.

Sam reminds, "Yep Daddy and I will downstairs if you need us Good night guys."

"Wait we want one more thing Right Aly?" Kyle says looking over at his baby sister

Freddie says, "What would that be you two?"

"Yeah Aly Kyle we've tucked you in under some nice warm blankets. You've had your glasses of water.." Sam states

Freddie adds, "I've just read to you too."

"We know but well.." Kyle says

Aly adds excited "Sing Mama Sing Pl-eaze"

Sam agrees to sing just one song than it's lights out. She sings their Aunt Jennette Kress's song "Let It Rain"

_Walkin' around,_

_Rain Comin' Down_

_I don't run at all_

_Beautful clouds _

_Tears running down..._

_I don't drown_

_'Cause when I'm with you_

_It don't matter if the water_

_falls down_

_In the brook or the river_

_Let it rain, Let it Rain_

_Let it Rain Let it Rain_

_Let it Raaaain _

Sam holds that last note and glances at her smiling husband. Freddie looks at her in awe of his wife's beautiful voice. They then notice their kids fast asleep. The duo gives each other a kiss then their kids. Lastly the close the door and quietly leave the room.

Sam lays in Freddie's arms as they snuggle on the couch,

Freddie sighs, "Hey Sammy"

"Yeah Freddie What's up?" she wonders

He says, "You think we're being too hard on Carly."

"No She'll be fine on her own. Sometime's you gotta go with the flow and let it rain." Sam replies

Freddie says "Speaking of it's nice to hear you sing again. Will you-?"

"Ok just _one_ more time," Sam consents

_Walkin' around,_

_Rain Comin' Down_

_I don't run at all_

_Beautful clouds _

_Tears running down..._

_I don't drown_

_'Cause when I'm with you_

_It don't matter if the water_

_falls down_

_In the brook or the river_

_Let it rain, Let it Rain_

_Let it Rain Let it Rain_

_Let it Raaaain _

Freddie smiles and says "I think that deserves a kiss."

"Hmm well..lean." Sam orders

They kiss, A sound of thunder crashes. Then 8 seconds later a flash of lightning appears. Sam gets startled and moves closer to her husband.

He reassures, "Relax I'm right here I'm not going anywhere since you get scared."

Sam says, "I'm not scared. I just get_ so cold _and what are you gonna do about _that"_

Freddie replies,"Well I could hold you in my arms like_ this_" He wraps his arms around her and sits her on his lap under the lap

"Ooh and you've gotten so strong. Mama like it, but what _else _do you do?" She questions after she feels his huge bicep

Freddie smirks, "I've been working out a bit more and well we could sip some more of this hot chocolate. You like that huh, but I get the feeling you have something else in mind huh Baby?"

"Uh huh something more along the lines of.." Sam responds by kissing and nipping at his neck.

He groans, "Oh the neck thing. I love you C'mere I can't be the one having all the fun." She giggles. Then she sits straddling his lap.

He kisses and bites on her favorite spot in between her neck and collar bone.

"Oh Freddie I love you too," She moans

They get into a full hot and heavy make out session like when they were teenagers. It doesn't go past that. They fall asleep at the sound of the rain. Later they go up to bed. Well more like Freddie goes up and carries Sam. Around midnight they check on the kids, who are heavy sleepers like their mom used to before she had them. They just let it rain and go with the flow.

If you wondering what happened to Carly she works as a waitress in Chicago making ends meet 'til she meets the man she marries. A cameraguy named Christopher, who works with Sam and Freddie. They were unable to have kids, but remained friends with Sam and Freddie.


End file.
